1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a video device, and especially related to an encrypted signal detection circuit used in a video device.
2. Description of Related Art
As consciousness of intellectual property right protection grows, efforts to stem piracy of media files, such as audio/video files, is widespread. To protect rights and interests of copyright owners and also prevent illegal copying, some media files carry encryption messages.
Commonly used video devices use integrated circuits (ICs) to detect video signals and initialize central processing units (CPUs). However, the ICs mentioned above cannot identify the video signals with the encrypted messages precisely, which can lead to misoperation.